


Cancun

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock and Jose have some fun in Mexico.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 4





	Cancun

Brock and Jose were lounging around on a hammock below a palm tree on a secret beach in Cancun, sipping on piña coladas.

"I can't believe we're finally here," Brock said and Jose nodded.

"Work really do be crazy these days, all the touring and meet and greets." Brock nodded this time.

"Agreed." Jose leaned his head on Brock's shoulder and deeply inhaled.

"It's so nice to get away."

"Yeah, seriously." Jose stood up and stretched his arms, looking around.

"Wanna go in the water? No one's here." Brock stood up too.

"Sure, let's go."

-

That evening, Brock and Jose went to the low key, casual restaurant in the hotel. They were wearing swim shorts and tank tops with flip flops, intending to go back to the beach after. They sat down at the counter and a server handed them menus.

"What are you gonna get babe?" Jose skimmed over the menu.

"Ooh Imma get the fish tacos."

"A good choice." When they got their food, they dug in, starving from swimming and playing volleyball all day. Once they were finished, they paid and headed down to the beach. Brock and Jose held hands as they strolled down the wide path and bridge going to the ocean, looking up at the bright stars in the clear, dark blue sky. They sat down on the hammock and watched the gentle waves lapping at the sand.

"Hey Jose?" Jose turned to face Brock.

"What up boo?" Brock blushed and coyly smiled.

"You're really cute. And really sexy." Jose giggled and pulled Brock into a side hug.

"You not too bad yourself." Brock rolled his eyes and softly kissed Jose. He ran his hand through Jose's short hair and cupped his chin, pulling him even closer. Jose pulled away after a while and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"You making me hella horny." Brock softly laughed and looked down, seeing Jose's boner illuminated by the magnificently beautiful moon.

"Hm, I see. Want me to do something about it?" Jose nodded, quiet like he got when he wanted Brock. Brock brushed his fingers over Jose's hard on, making him shudder. He palmed Jose through his shorts and felt a wet spot forming.

"Stand up baby." Jose obeyed and stood up, letting Brock pull down his shorts and freeing his dick from the tight confines of the fabric. Jose sat back down and Brock got on his knees in front of him, running his hands over his thighs, slightly spreading Jose's legs. Brock went down and licked the tip of Jose's cock, lapping up the pre cum that was leaking from the head. Jose let out a shaky breath when Brock opened his mouth and took him in, slowly bobbing his head up and down. Jose grabbed at the hammock and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and moaning. When Brock felt Jose's dick pulsing and throbbing in his mouth, he let up and stood up.

"Do you wanna ride me." Jose breathlessly nodded, avoiding Brock's steady gaze. Brock just adored Jose when he was like this; shy, quiet, and demure before he became a moaning mess. Jose took off his tank top, swim shorts, and flip flops as Brock took off his and sat down. 

"Can you finger yourself for me?" Jose nodded again and sat down next to Brock, bringing his knees up to his chest. He sucked on his fingers before sliding one, two, then three into himself and scissoring them, opening himself up. His legs twitched when his fingertips brushed against his g spot and he held back a moan.

"Okay, I think I'm good." Jose's tone was low, quiet, and laced with lust and it turned Brock on even more. Jose stood up as Brock spit in his hand and stroked himself a few times. He motioned for Jose to come closer, and Jose did. Jose straddled Brock and lowered himself down onto his dick. Brock groaned when he bottomed out, and Jose mewled and whimpered at the contact he so desperately craved.

Jose gently rocked his hips back and forth, setting a slow and steady pace. Brock wrapped his arms around Jose and lightly thrusted up into him, making Jose sigh with pleasure. Jose leaned down and kissed Brock passionately, sucking on his lower lip and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Brock thrusted into Jose harder, making Jose bounce on his dick. Jose got the hint and flexed his thighs, lowering and raising himself on his cock faster and harder. Brock took Jose's dick in his hand and quickly stroked him, making Jose whine and moan.

"I-I'm gonna come," Jose quietly said as his movements faltered.

"Come for me baby." With that, Jose squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed onto Brock's shoulders as he came. His whole body shook and twitched and his hot cum shot onto Brock's stomach, and Brock came too when he saw Jose's reaction and felt his asshole clenching around him. Jose's orgasm was intensified when he felt Brock's cum filling him up, and his toes curled and his back arched. When they were both finished, Jose got off of Brock and they put their clothes back on. Jose sat down next to Brock and kissed him once more, smiling against his lips.

"How was that?" Brock asked.

"Amazing." Jose was absolutely beaming and it warmed Brock's heart.

"You know what?" Jose tilted his head to the side.

"What?" Brock smiled.

"I love you." Jose blushed and smiled too.

"I love you too. Wanna hit the sea?" Brock nodded and they stood up, going into the water. If this wasn't paradise, they didn't know what was.


End file.
